lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2600:2B00:8003:DD00:191E:EFAE:C287:CC8D-20190709001018
So, i think Sophie’s mom is Oralie, so now i’m figuring out her dad. (Check out my other comment if you want to know why I think Oralie is her mom.) I’ve narrowed her dad to be either Alden or a Bronte. (Again, check out my other comments if you want to know why other abilities wouldn’t work and why other telepaths wouldn’t work) Let’s start with Bronte: Our first introduction of Bronte is this ancient, kind of moody Councillor. Alden told us that Bronte didn’t want to search to find Sophie and that could be because he knew the couldn’t find Sophie until she had enough experience with humans. Later, Bronte, Oralie, and Kenric will test Sophie to see if she can go to Foxfire. Bronte is very mean and rude to Sophie and doesn’t want her to go to Foxfire. So, here me out on this. Oralie and Kenric were the nicest people to Sophie on the council and not only nice to Sophie, but everyone. Bronte knew this. Bronte was smart and knew if he said yes to let Sophie go people would be suspicious. And if Oralie is her mom she would be even more suspicious because she knows Sophie has another genetic parent that she doesn’t know well. So, Bronte said ‘no’ knowing that Kenric and Oralie would say yes. Later, Bronte continues to be mean, but is always out voted-which he probably knew he would be. For the part if Sophie gets to keep Silveny I do think it was possible Bronte didn’t want Sophie to have Silveny because he knows that the Neverseen would want to capture Silveny and that would mean the Neverseen would be getting really close to a Sophie and he didn’t want Sophie hurt. Later, when Bronte becomes here mentor, we see Bronte inflicting on Sophie. Some people would say this is a big indicator that he is not Sophie’s dad, but what if he did this to show her that she had to go to the Black Swan and get fixed because she was in fact malfunctioning. We do see Bronte being nice to Sophie at some points. Sophie passes inflicting class, and Bronte was strongly against the ability restrictor. He was also fascinated by the idea of working with humans (when Amy, Sophie’s sister was over) which Forkle said that both the parents believed in the Black Swan’s cause which was to help humans. Lastly, Bronte is stubborn, not very open, and an inflictor. Sound like someone? Now, onto Alden: Alden was always very nice and kind to Sophie. In Legacy there is said to be a Legacy for each of Sophie's friends. Alden had encouraged Fitz and Biana to be friends with Sophie and he also knew Keefe was friends with Fitz. The part I had stuck on was why was Alden searching for Sophie? I was stuck in this for awhile and i’m still not very sure, but I think maybe the Black Swan told him...? This is where i start to think it was more Bronte to be his dad, but maybe Alden was told to continue searching for Sophie because the Black Swan knew the Neverseen was getting closer to finding Sophie. This would also be a good chance for SM to have a ship chosen. But, that’s all I have for Alden. Thank you for reading this all! I’d love to hear feedback, but please keep it nice! I haven’t heard anything mean, but i’d Like to keep it that way! Thank you! -SokeefeLover